Oh How I Tire with Just Being Human
by SketchGal2
Summary: A Calleigh centered story with a crossover. Calleigh is always working on cases that tear her up inside, and she tries to stop that from happening.Can she take anymore of her life as a CSI with this high profield case? Could she still call herself human?
1. You’ve Just Won an All Expens

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami. :(

If I did this story would be on television right now….and I would own Ryan Wolfe and Eric… :P

Bwahaaha-cough-ha

**Updated 4-19-09**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****You've Just Won an All Expenses Paid Trip to New York City!!**

"The first floor, please sir" Calleigh Duquesne said in her southern drawl to the bellhop, whom she was at the moment sharing an elevator with. He nodded, and pressed the white button marked "4", cleared his throat and stepping back in his place.

Calleigh had just finished processing the same scene for the second day in a row in the Runtz Hotel (4 stars on the sign! ) in the western part of Miami. It was a breezy January, but the sun had still shone like it always seems to do. Days before it was sweltering though, which a crime was committed leading this CSI to it. She regretted coming, not that the case hit close to home but even closer to breaking her heart;

A seven year old girl; Iris Moubani was vacationing with her family in west Miami, ways away from their native home in Goa, India but were residing from their homes permanent of New York City and Arizona. Her father, mother and two older sisters (twins) left the girl in the hotel room, who wanted to stay in to feel the cooling air from the conditioner. The rest of the family went out exploring in the sticky Miami heat.

Calleigh would learn Iris hated the heat, although she was from an area of the world where generations of her family thrived on heat, she'd spend the last years of her life indoors with; nurses and nannies at her bedside with large fans.

Iris was found by a housekeeper days after the family's first outing, within a small 9X10 cupboard. Everyone, that is her crying mother and father assumed she was playing hide and seek. The parents and sisters tried giving up the game by mildly threatening to go the last nights of their vacation without her to dinner in the various wonderful, restaurants all over town. Which they did, and left the young girl money to order room service.

There were no visible marks on the girl's body, but there were internally. Calleigh didn't get the chance to sit in on anymore of the autopsy before, she had been called out on another case, and then had to report back to the crime scene in between.

Calleigh felt a tightness in her heart, and tried to shrug it away. It was apparent that the beginning of this case was bothering her, but she did not know how or what or even why. She stepped off the elevator leaving it alone, for the bellhop had long since nodded a good day two floors earlier. As she walked down to the main desk, heels clicking as she strengthened the grip she had on her kit as she thought out the process of which Iris' death had most likely occurred.

It seemed to be a suffocation, perhaps she fell asleep? Or did she go there to hide from something or _someone_?

"Hey Calleigh!" an overly hyped up Natalia Boa Vista said stepping out of a black Hummer. Calleigh wanted to turn around and go back to the hotel but this was her colleague.

She couldn't just run away because someone seems to be feeling better than she does, could she?

"Hey" Calleigh said back stepping up to her, smiling. "How'd the processing go? I thought I could come to help," Natalia responded holding her kit up and large brown eyes shining.

"Oh no...No, I've finished up here. But I'll fill you in, so you can help back at the lab" Calleigh said back before smiling her sweetest smile again. Natalia curled her lip, and let out a breath that said "I came all the way out here to get out of the lab, now I have to go back?!".

There was along moment before Calleigh said "Okay I'll see you later" and left to her ride leaving Natalia staring back at her tracks. Calleigh at first didn't particularly mind Natalia's tag alongs, but lately now it's gotten annoying to her. Their relationship was strained when Natalia first arrived as a CSI, it got better over the course of a few moths and now it seemed forced in Calleigh's eyes. She was used to being somewhat independent; she was in a way raised that way after all.

Her cell phone sounded.

"Duquesne" she said putting one long leg into the vehicle. It was Horatio calling back from Headquarters with something important to tell her, and the rest of the CSI team. It couldn't be told over the phone, it was better to do so in person.

"Okay see you then H" she said, pocking her phone. She pushed her other leg in closing the door right after. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, and she pulled out onto the highway as if the mere function of doing so was just like breathing.

Calleigh arrived at HQ in over an hour, with no stops in between. She was eager to see, or hear whatever Horatio Caine; her boss had to say even though they were in most cases detached. Sure he showed he was about "the team" and saving lives, but along the way some things he did were in a sense lacked the necessary integrity for her disdain. Sometimes suspects were threatened more than necessary, or some were even run out of the country. She never tried hiding her knowledge of it all either, because doing that would mean she'd have to admit to her ever-growing guilt bottled inside.

"Calleigh" said Ryan Wolfe falling into step with her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, shoulders moving too and fro as he and Calleigh speed walked to Horatio's office down the wavered hallway.

"Hey," Calleigh said, smirking while still facing forward. She liked the CSI's company, and enjoyed working cases with him, whenever the mood struck her to feel that way. Evidently independence was still her middle name and not even a somewhat handsome Ryan Wolfe could change that.

The two continued on quietly in silence, and then finally reached the door, which was ajar to Horatio's office. As they entered a mist of heat hit them as if a sleepy mother nature woke up from her afternoon nap.

Horatio was seated on top of his desk, with others gathered around him included; Yelina Salas, Eric Delko, a few other unknown cops with Frank Tripp and Dr. Tara Price to Calleigh's surprise. She's never seen her much above ground except for the off chance she's be on a crime scene.

"Nice of you all to join us" Horatio said, motioning for Calleigh and Ryan to join the group, and then nodded to Yelina.

"The reason why we have gathered all of you here today is the result of a recent case that has been profiled" she started, opening a folder she held. She opened it wider, and made sure everyone in the room could see it. Within the folder, it showed the picture of a young Indian girl who looked to be a young teenager. She moved it back in front of her reading it off.

"Davi Guarmtlin, 15 years old. She died in 2003 after being missing for over a year. Davi was found inside a cupboard, stuffed inside it." Yelina took another folder that Horatio held out to her.

"Chandi Ramamurthy, 20 years old. Was on her honeymoon in 2004, went missing for five months found stuffed in a cupboard miles away from her hotel." She grabbed another case file from Horatio and began reading it off; "Amber Zenobia, 39 years old. Was on a road trip for her birthday in 2008 and wasn't found until two weeks past…-"

"Lemme guess, found stuffed inside a cupboard?" asked Eric, his voice tight. All eyes were on him for a moment, then on Yelina who slowly shook her head, and let her hands fall to her sides.

Calleigh's eyes went wide in alarm as she connected with each name somehow, and struggled to stay vertical by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes…and the latest, which Miss. Duquesne just started working on…" he said, while all eyes lay on Calleigh, and despite the heat , had caused a chill to trace her spine beneath her blouse.

"Iris Moubani" Calleigh said, straightening herself up, and clearing her throat once she felt it quiver. She felt the cold chill on her spine again, and noted to take a long hot shower once she would leave work. She wanted to separate, detach if possible emotionally as quickly as her body would let it. The signs were there; her voice shaking, and the returning of the tightness in her chest began once again. She noticed from the corner of her eye Eric was watching her carefully.

Yelina Salas spoke up again after the silence died down;

"As it were, Horatio and I found the connection, which goes backs to the 1980s of these young Indian women being found dead in the same way. More or less with the same amount of wealth too." She said eying each person in the room, as if calculating her next move. "The recent case of Iris Moubani took place here in Miami, but the previous cases were predominantly in New York" she continued. Everyone listened again in silence.

"That means cross-jurisdictions" Ryan stated rather than asked, breaking his own person silence. Calleigh looked at him hurriedly before turning back to Horatio.

The room's occupants looked about each other then finally laid their eyes on Horatio who coughed. "Yes Mr. Wolfe that's true. This also means we will be sending a few of our CSI's up there. Including yourself, Miss Boa Vista…and Miss Duquesne" he said getting up from where he sat and stopping in the middle of the room.

"I don't have to tell you all how serious, and high profiled this case truly is. Know that and remind yourself how urgent this is. We're not sure where these deaths would occur next; here in Miami or in New York. We may have a serial killer on our hands, and be sure to handle the evidence with the discretion." he said stopping. Calleigh cleared her throat again crossing her arms.

"I understand that they have until tomorrow to leave, am I correct Miss. Salas?" Horatio continued, stopping to turn his head to Yelina.

"Yes that is true" she said somberly, as she began rounding up the many folders that occupied Horatio's desk.

Horatio looked into the eyes of the police officers, Ryan, Natalia, and then Calleigh.

"Well congratulations .You've all just won all expenses paid trip to New York" he said before walking out of the room, with officers who plastered the wall following suit.

"Good luck you guys," Dr. Tara Price said, waving at the trio goodbye, and smiling before she left the room, without a doubt going back to the morgue. Eric stepped up to Calleigh and reached out, but then drew back his hands quickly at his sides. "Be safe" he said all before giving a stiff nod to Ryan, and a pat on the shoulder to Natalia to which he retreated from the room.

"So…we're going to New York." Natalia started crossing her arms. Ryan merely nodded before putting his hands in his pockets and watching Calleigh from the corner of his eyes.

Calleigh shrugged, and became glad that the feeling that was over her was gone for the meantime. She smiled.

"I'm ready!" she said, hearing her voice go an alcove higher. She felt more pumped than she had earlier in the day. Definitely. There was no question about it.

But she couldn't stop thinking how the cheeriness of it all made her feel as if she'd been hit by a tow truck.

Did that mean she was still human?

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this!! I had the idea to begin a new series with a character from CSI Miami. I just didn't know who exactly. Then I though about putting Calleigh through something just to see how far she'll go because when I firs saw her character she seemed liked the type of person who'll just be happy-happy then come crashing down. If everyone is a little out of character I apologize.

Don't throw rocks please!! =O

The cross-over with New York will truly begin in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and look for more chapters to come!!


	2. Weak

Enjoy chapter 2! =D

**Update 4-3-09**

* * *

Chapter 2: Weak

Calleigh Duquesne stepped onto the concrete sidewalk, out of her cab. She paid the driver, and breathed in the almost…toxic perhaps… smells of New York City. Her taxi dropped her off from airport, to the front building of the New York Crime Lab building. Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista had arrived in this very spot a day earlier than Calleigh, who had to stay behind the last minute when Dr. Tara Price needed to share important information on the autopsy of Iris Moubani.

Calleigh learned that Iris Moubani had fractured ribs, and soft leg muscle tissue. Tara had suggested that the fractured ribs could have been due to the pressure of Iris' captivity in the small cupboard. But as for the soft tissue muscle it was for now completely unknown. That was all Tara had found because of recent backups of bodies down at the morgue. This meant she would have to make time to examine Iris further in terms of what was in her system and the unknown soft muscle tissue at a later day. She sent her goodbyes and good lucks to Calleigh and went on her way.

As she made her way into the lobby of the Crime Lab building, she found it to have the familiar smell of chemicals as it was in Miami and almost more hustle and bustle.

Suddenly she was shoved on her back, her kit and carryon going with her. When she looked up she saw the back of an unknown man, whose hands were cuffed, sprinting outside to the street.

"Stop him!!! NYPD!!" a male voice shouted from further inside of the building. Calleigh didn't have time to turn around and introduce herself, because she knew she had a job to do. She jumped up; leaving her belongs on the ground and rushed out of the double doors onto the sidewalk.

Force, a familiar force went through her legs, and to her calves. There was nothing tugging at her heart or her chest. The need to just catch this guy, who was obviously running away from police, was the reason for the adrenaline rush she now felt. She felt it in her arms, as she reached into her holster, and she felt it in her brain as it sent messages to other parts of her body to rush through the traffic, ignoring the cursing and horn honking. She felt it in her voice as it roared above all else.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Calleigh shouted, finally corning the handcuffed man in an open ally way. Now that they weren't surrounded by a mass of New Yorkers, and tourists she can make that threat an immediate action…if she had to.

The man bounced on one foot to the other cackling, and spitting on the ground. His face, which Calleigh was finally able to see, was tight and fresh with acne. He was just a kid. Calleigh's chest retched, as her adrenaline was slowly draining.

"Sir, I'm not going to repeat this; Get down on the Ground! Now" she ordered, closing the space between herself and him. She just then heard multiple footsteps behind her.

"We got ya" a familiar voice said, which. She turned around slightly and saw a average height man with glasses and several uniformed officers. Each one had their guns pointed and raised as Calleigh did. The young man spat again before jumping up, with his legs outreached in Calleigh's direction. Several guns fired.

The man came down in a heap, screaming as several officers rushed off in his direction. One stood by the side and withdrew a walkie talkie from his side.

"We're gonna need an ambulance here…" he started before turning away. Calleigh felt a sort of dizziness, and then a hand on her shoulder freezing. She looked by her side and saw the man with the glasses.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes squinting. She nodded before swallowing and wrapping her arm around her stomach. The man looked on as the officers dragged the young man further out of the ally.

"Welcome to New York" he said grinning before patting her shoulder.

Later on, after reluctantly following 'Danny Messer' whom the man with glasses identified himself as, Calleigh felt weak. Maybe because she hadn't taken on step on New York soil before she had a chase down an accused murderer, than to find something to eat. She hoped that was only why she felt so lethargic. This case…actually this "joined case" could not have gotten to her already when she hadn't started yet…

Could it?

But...even back at her it was affecting her...with the reading of those women who've been found in those cupboards.

Danny had asked her to wait with the office of Mac Taylor, whom was a friend of Horatio Caine. While doing so Danny would round up everyone else to meet.

"Seeya" he said scratching his head before leaving the room. Calleigh decided to take this time to brief herself on the case and the topics at hand that would be discussed.

First: The current case she was working on…had been working on was that of Iris Moubani who was vacationing with her family in Miami. Iris was found with only the signs of levity and no signs of struggle or-

A soft knock at the door.

Calleigh spun around in her seat to face the doorway. There stood a short woman, with brown hair cut in a bob and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white lab coat with stitching the read; L. Monroe.

"Hello…are you Calleigh Duquesne?" she asked timidly before stepping into the room. Calleigh couldn't help but smile. Someone had finally gotten her name right for the first time in a while. She stood up.

"C'mon don't be scared!" she said reaching out for a hug. Lindsay hesitated before being drawn up in a tight squeeze. Calleigh let her go, beaming. Lindsay smiled back before taking a seat along with Calleigh. Soon after a woman with wild brown curly hair came in and her eyes lit up as she made her way to Calleigh.

"Hi! I'm Stella Bonasera!" she said firmly shaking her hand. Calleigh in turn gave her a hug and then saw two men enter the room along with Danny Messer. One was the office before on the walkie talkie Don Flack Jr., and the other was a seemingly young lab tech Adam Ross.

"'awkes will be comin' later" Danny whispered to Stella who nodded in return. Calleigh looked at both of them and asked with an innocence that would strike the cruelest soul;

"What's a 'awkes?"

Everyone around the room grew quiet and then stifled laughter. Calliegh looked around, and wondered if there was some sort of joke that they didn't let her in on. She nervously pushed a bit of her hair back.

Now what made her do that?

"That's xactly what I keep thinkin every' day" Danny said snickering, while squeezing into the seat Lindsay currently occupied. "Move yer ass over Montana" he said. She attempted to squeeze him out onto the floor, but failed. She sighed, reluctantly giving in. Calliegh looked on, as a mother hen would and saw that Stella looked at them the same way. She smiled, her thoughts drifting to how Alexx Woods, now gone from the Crime Lab, was like a mother hen to the team back in Miami.....Speaking of team...

"Anyone know where my friends are?" she asked outloud glancing in each person's direction. She was surprised in spite of herself that she already forgot about Ryan and Natalia...and since when were they her friends?

Wait. They _are_ her is no ther reason for her to think otherwise, in such a vindictive manner.

"They should be with Hawkes down in reconstruction...right Danny?" Stella asked tilting her head down to Danny on the couch, who looked up wide eyed shaking his head.

"Right now we're suppose to stay in here, and wait for Mac." Stella said warningly, turning to face Flack, and Adam who were about to make their escape from the room.

"We'll be right back" Flack repiled smiling and leaving the room. Adam marched off right behind him. Stella sighed, and gave a wan smile to Callieigh and Lindsay.

Calliegh started to figure out how things worked around here. Somewhat anyway. At least that's a start, and it would be an even better distraction from this case that seemed to be stealing her soul everytime it crossed her mind. Although such a distraction might make things worse.

Who knows?

"Good afternoon" a voice said, as the man attached to it entered the room. In Calliegh's eyes he looked to be military, or perhaps marine cut. His suit, dark in color and remained crisp as he took each long stride. There was slight worry on his face.

Everyone in the room gave their good mornings, as the man stood in the middle of the room. His eyes wandered over to Calliegh and he smiled.

"Who might this be? Detective Duquesne I pressume?" he said extending his hand. Calliegh stood up and took his hand in hers shaking it warmly.

"Welcome to the team. I'm Mac Taylor." he added, as she sat back down. Calliegh nodded, biting her lip.

Biting her lip?? When did she ever do that? Unless she was nervous about meeting someone new... couldn't possibily be it.

"I understand that you had quite a first couple of hours that's how it is. We appreciate your help then and now" he continued, and Calleigh nodded. She was glad for the welcome from these people, even though she barely knew them for only an hour. She wanted to see how they worked now. Not in the way the personalities seem to tick and play off of each other.

She wanted...no _needed_ to see how they solved crimes up here in New York. It was seemingly the only thing pulling her off the brink of insanity right now.

Unless she was already there.

"Okay let's get started." Mac began putting his hands together and then moving to a file cabinet. Within the cabinet he reached in pulling out a handful of folders and papers.

"I know you all are aware of the details of the deaths of these women. Iris Moubani, Davi Guarmtlin, Chandi Ramamurthy, and Amber Zenobia." he said reading off the titles of the folders. He looked up, his gray eyes growing more intense.

"Davi Guarmtlin, Amber Zenobia, Chandi Ramamurhty along with other women were found here. In New York. I'm pretty sure at least one you have worked on one of these cases before. That doesn't matter now. We have a new pairs of fresh eyes to help out and we will comb through every piece of evidence and leave no stone unturned. We will catch the sick bastard who thinks they can get away with this. Lindsay, Calleigh and Hawkes willl work on Davi Guarmtlin...yes?" Calligh had a raised hand.

"I understand that these cases are connected and in each individual way they are different. Back in Miami I was working on the case on Iris Moubani. Our medical examiner was still preforming an autopsy and sending samples to trace before I left-"

"All the more reason to work on another body" Mac added shrugging his shoulders. Stella raise her hand.

"Yes Stell?"

"Well Mac the way I see it, Calliegh is onto something. She knows a lot more about Iris Moubani than we do. Even though she just is more ahead of the game than we are and that'll leave less work and all the more ground covered." Stella said seemed to think about it awhile.

Calliegh studied the floor suddenly feeling cold, and wrapped her arms around herself. There was a reason why she was assigned to investigate Iris Moubani's death. She wanted to point out that she did know more about Iris than anyone here had known, since she was the first on the scene back in Miami. She just for some reason hadn't the strength to tell it....

Was it human to feel so _weak_?

* * *

I wanted to end it here. I love Calleigh she's so adorable(when she's confused anyway..). I hope you enjoyed. I will be adding chapter 3 on a later date.

Thanks for reading :)

**Note** I added more, to make it more lengthy. At the time I couldn't think of more to add. Now I have. Please review!!


	3. Trivial Pursuit

Chapter 3 YAY!! xD

Enjoy. Please Review if you get the chance!

* * *

Chapter 3: **Trivial Pursuit**

"Although that might be true Stella, the fresher the eyes the better for a major case like this." Mac continued.

"I'm not trying to question your authority here or anything but-"

"I don't think you are" Mac interrupted with a smile. Calleigh just stared at him before deciding whether or not to back down out of this seemingly losing battle. Danny cleared his throat before standing up.

"I don' know 'bout you guys but I wanna start this, so we can finish it as soon as possible. Ya got an order so do it without question." he retorted irritably in Calleigh's direction. Calleigh's eyebrows furrowed as she looked in his direction. Did his personality do a complete 180? What happened to the guy that said "I got ya."?

Actually it was more of a "_We_ got ya" but that doesn't matter.

He stared back with the same malice. Mac looked on at the two during their death glare match, and cleared his throat.

"Alright Danny your with Calleigh, Natalia and Hawkes on Davi Guarmtlin. Stella, you and me are on Iris Moubani and Amber Zenobia. Lindsay, you and Ryan are investigating Chandi Ramamurthy. Everyone here fine with that or should I take a poll to find out?" he asked looking in everyone's direction. There was silence.

He put his hands together. "Alright let's get to work. Oh, Calleigh and Danny head down to reconstruction where Hawkes and Natalia are." he continued before walking out of the room. Stella gave a reassuring nod in Calleigh's direction before taking off after Mac. Lindsay stood up before looking at Danny and Calleigh worriedly and retreating from the room as well.

The death glares continued before Danny broke it off and stood as the door.

"Ya comin or what?" he asked with more force than necessary, without looking behind him. It startled Calleigh, her first reaction being to jump up and slap Danny with the back of her hand before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him forcefully to her lips…

Wait.

No. That's not what she wants at all.

That pressure, the adrenaline, and fear bubbling was tooo much for her and caused her to think that way…to imagine something so stupid happening. She didn't even know where she was going in the building, let alone want that to happen.

She wasn't thinking.

She grabbed a piece of her hair and brushed it back with her fingers shaking. The footsteps behind her slowed as Danny stood close to her side and coughed.

"Since you think you know where your goin, so go ahead" he said exasperated, gesturing before them. Calleigh cut her eyes at him, and then a strained smile appeared on her face.

"No after you" she replied sweetly. Danny raised an eyebrow before strolling off down the hallway with Calleigh at his side.

The two reached a lab silently, and Danny opened a door. Inside was Natalia, at another's man's side both with lab coats on. They

seemed to be in deep conversation, when Calleigh and Danny seemed to materialized in front of them. The man looked up suddenly.

"What' up Doc?" Danny asked looking down at what Natalia and Hawkes were working on. A small smile went across Hawkes' face as he looked to Natalia, who was also smiling, as if they were the only ones in on a big secret.

"Hey Natalia. What do you guys have here?" Calleigh asked breaking into the conversation that was about to begin. Hawked turned to look at her, as if dazed for a moment and then straightened up, as did Natalia.

"Well here we have here articles of clothing that belonged to Davi Guarmtlin-"

"Um Excuse me...but how did you know we were assigned-" Calleigh started confused.

"I know Mac" he replied softly, tilting his head. A sense of alarm spread on her face.

_Exactly how long have these guys worked togethe__r__?_

Sure back in Miami the gang was in a sense close. But there were times where someone did something that would lead everyone baffled or in further trouble….Like in Ryan's case…

"Besides that… he called before you guys came down here to confirm it" he continued a grin spreading on his face, interrupting Call. Danny chuckled, and Natalia smiled.

"Okay" Calleigh said softly. At least one guy was nice to her here. For now anyway…

"We combed through every corner of her jeans and found inside the pockets something that resembled dirt" Natalia said, while gesturing to a pair of jeans with the pocket's turned inside out. There was a blue blouse beside it, and shreds of paper.

"We also found the shreds with the same substance on it…and this" he said, pointing to what looked to be tiny shards of colored glass. "…embedded deep in the pockets of the jeans. It took us a while to get them out, and were hard to find."

Calleigh felt her spine tingle, out of the blue.

"Could that be glass from a church? A Cathedral maybe?" she asked, wanting that feeling to go away. Now was not the time for something like this to happen right now. Not when she was finally getting started on the case, after a not so good start when she's first arrived here.

"It could be…it has to be tested" Hawkes said, crossing his arms and nodding thoughtfully. Natalia carefully picked up a few pieces of the glass with a pair of tweezers and placed them in a Petri dish. She then did the same of the dirt that was found.

"I'll test these for anything, and we'll go from there" she said picking the dishes up.

"I'll go with ya. Calleigh stay here" Danny said, causing the venom in Calleigh's eyes to come again.

"Excuse-" Calleigh didn't have time to finish her sentence before her phone rung. Danny and Natalia escaped of the room, while Hawkes had began to busy himself with looking through the case file that lay next to the pair of jeans.

"Duquesne" Calleigh responded into the phone. Hawkes looked up at her for a second before turning back to what he was doing.

It was Dr. Price on the phone, which dove into detail on the last autopsy she performed on Iris Moubani. This upset Calleigh a bit, and she reluctantly told her about her detachment on investigating Iris Moubani. Whom she had gotten to know, but yet knew a lot less than before. Dr. Price's disappointment shown in her voice as well and she was given an extension on where to contact Stella and Mac who were assigned on investigating Iris now. They said their goodbyes, and Calleigh hung up.

"That was the ME from Miami. She had more info on Iris" Calleigh said sadly. Her chest ached again, and Hawkes searched her eyes.

"Nothing good?" he asked peering back at a picture of Davi's autopsy picture in the file folder he held. Calleigh looked at it as well, seeing the dark hair, and cocoa colored skin paled, and her face that would be peaceful forever.

"Well she found out that Iris ate something hours before she died, but it wasn't any takeout like the parents said. When she sent it to trace they found it was just plain old potato chips and soda. It wasn't laced with anything. No sign of any trauma, or force. Sexual or otherwise…" she continued on still focused on Davi's picture.

"No signs of being stuffed in there basically...or even being poisoned…Well at least it's a start for Mac and Stella. Like we've just gotten started. It's better to rule out what we don't know to find out what we do know" Hawkes replied, nonchalant. After a moment he handed Calleigh the file.

"Do you notice anything?" he asked her curiously. Calleigh continued to look at it going to his side.

What did she see? What…could she possibly notice?

"You've seen the other crime scene pictures for other the women haven't you?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I guess my real question is…what _ don't_ you notice?" he said, nudging her. Calleigh thought carefully, trying to remember the state of Iris', Amber's, and Chandi's bodies as well as Davi's. They looked peaceful…of course. But they were all pale…and their hair very dark shades of black…almost blue…like a raven's….piercing…long eye lashes…

"Their Indian" she replied giving up. Hawkes smiled, before nudging her again.

"What else?"

"Their eyes…." Calleigh said slowly her voice tight. She hadn't even bothered to really pay much attention to eye color. It was her mistake and problem for doing so.

Iris' eyes were black, Davi's were light brown…almost hazel…as were Amber's. But Chandi's were also black.

"Their eye colors aren't natural. They weren't born with the eye color's they have" Calleigh said, turning suddenly to face Hawkes. He nodded triumphantly.

"I found that on Davi's birth certificate, she wasn't born with brown eyes. But they were black…-"

"But couldn't they have changed over time? It happens to a lot of people" Calleigh said, feeling the thrill she had, drain in an instant.

"Sure if you weren't born blind" he replied slowly. Horror graced Calleigh's face, and her blue eyes grew wide.

"How do you know!?" she said, in a hurried whisper.

"Our ME, Sid Hammerback found that Davi's eyes had an abnormality. One that seemingly changed over time. So she wasn't born blind. But became blind over time, and as a result her eye color changed as well. So that means there must be a connection between the eye color's the women weren't born with and how it led to their death" he said gazing at her.

Calleigh shook her head in disbelief at Hawkes, a smile gracing her lips.

"Your amazing…" she breathed, gaping at him. He looked shyly away, before facing her again.

"W hat next then? We go to a family member?" she asked. Hawkes nodded, while discarding his gloves and hanging his lab coat on a hanger.

"We should meet Detective Angell downstairs. She found Davi's grandmother living here in New York, since we couldn't get in touch with her parents. They moved out of the country" he responded, at the door. Calleigh strolled over ready to go, and they headed out the door and downstairs to the first floor.

Right now the thrill was back. For good…for the time being…even though it happened too often to ever become permanent.

* * *

Review please! I enjoy the so little reviews I get for the different stories I write. =)

(I respond to them too!)

Chapter 4 will be up at a later date.

Bye bye!


	4. Almost Too Late

Chapter 4 I'm sorry it took so long...D= really really sorry!

I wanted to work on some other stories. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Almost too Late**

Calleigh walked side by side with Sheldon Hawkes on their way to the Precinct, with Hawkes pointing out ever so often important sights or people of the building.

"So I'm having my own personal tour aren't I?" Calleigh interrupted smiling at Sheldon. He stopped and nodded.

"You don't mind do you? Your friends already had a more formal tour" he replied back smiling. Calleigh was taken aback a bit, at how just the tiniest smile he made was so _sweet_. She coughed and turned away for a second realizing how long she was actually staring.

"Oh no. Go on. I'd probably get lost or something with Danny wanting to get rid of me," she said laughing lightly and crossing her arms. A small grin crossed Sheldon face quickly before he held a door open for Calleigh.

"After you"

Calleigh's shoulders rose, as she instinctively wrapped her arms about herself when she stepped outside. The cold chill, despite the weary sun in her eyes Sheldon moved to her side a bit closer and stopped short. Calleigh looked at him and saw in his eyes that he probably wanted to wrap himself around her but didn't permit himself too.

"Are you okay-" Calleigh decided to wrap her own arm around him for heat. He stared at her for a few seconds a little surprised at the gesture.

"I'm fine" she said through chattering teeth, as they continued their trek.

"The grandmother lives across town near the village. It said in our files that one of her son's lives with her" Jessica Angell said to the two CSI's from her notepad.

"I thought Davi didn't have any family here" Sheldon said curiously out loud turning a corner sharply. Calleigh and Jess jolted a little in their seats. Jess was riding shotgun, while Calleigh occupied the backseat of the Alvalanche, but she couldn't help but lean over towards the front seat. When she did she noticed Jess' hands being retreated back to her lap, and Sheldon's hand being put back on the other side of the steering wheel. Calleigh's eyebrows jumped as she tried hiding her smile.

"Apparently not. It also said she was in danger of being put into a nursing home. So one of her son's, Davi's uncle came here to take care of her for the last two name is Luther Guarmtlin, age 45," Jess continued on.

"These houses are so different from the city. This really is a village..." Calleigh mumbled while looking out the windows. Outside she saw smaller houses made of stone, and barely none made of concrete, much like she had seen in the city.

"Even though they are different the same crime happens anywhere" Jess interjected lightly. Calleigh nodded knowingly, and heard something behind the truck in the distance. Sirens? Or was it her imagination?

Suddenly Calleigh's curiosity was satisfied once there were ambulances blowing their sirens behind them, and Sheldon let them pass. Alarm etched into in her chest as they seemed to closer to their destination.

"Oh no" she breathed from the sight she saw.

There were ambulance trucks surrounding the tiny house, with squad cars following suit. There was no fire, but the heat seemed to be intensified in the atmosphere to Calliegh as she jumped out of the Avalanche.

"Calleigh stay here!" Jess ordered, out of the avalanche as well. Calleigh complied, as Jess rushed over to the home. Sheldon soon stood by Calleigh, and she saw in his brown eyes had a sort of blaze to them in of both fear and anger. Calleigh looked far off to the house now surrounded by paramedics who emerged from the front door of the home, with what looked to be a man on stretcher. Not a moment later another stretcher was carried out a woman with an oxygen mask on her face, identical to the man's.

Jess was at the front porch talking with a uniformed officer, irritably and then finally entering the small cottage like home. Calleigh hated not being able to do anything. Usually she would just watch regretfully at the ambulance trucks ant then later on arrive at the hospital to speak to whomever she had to.

Things like this happened all the time. It would be the time where someone needed to be questioned, a suspect or otherwise and then something would happen. Something like the suspect killing themselves leaving more work for the CSI's. Or the suspect being killed or attacked in the way the victim was leading the CSI's on a more complex path.

Calleigh's breathing sped up, and she could hear he rugged breathing clearly. Before she knew it she was clutching her chest, falling face forwrd and Sheldon was above her moments after.

"Calleigh! Calleigh! I need a ambulance over here! Officer down!" he shouted turning her over on her back. He broke open the jacket she wore and checked her pulse and then her her sight instantly became blurry as her conscienceness became a thing of the past.

* * *

Oooo what's gonna happen next? =O

I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and review when you get the chance!


	5. She's a Triple Threat All by Herself

Chapter 5 yall! -rings cowbell- I have a week off from school! (THE SWiNE FLU!!) So I have time! =D

* * *

**Chapter: She's a Triple Threat all by Herself**

"She's going to be alright. She basically fainted"

"How do you know for sure? When she fell she clutched her chest. It could have been something with her heart-"

"I said she just fainted. Relax"

"You relax jackass. He's a doctor he knows what he's talking about! You on other hand I'm not so sure"

"Okay grandma you have your way of doing things, and I have mine. Maybe it was a heart attack maybe it was a fainting spell...I'm guessing the latter. Oh look our patient is awake"

"Grandma!!!??"

Calliegh's eyes fluttered open to the noises in the room. Two familiar and one unknown belonging to the doctor apparently. He was a young blonde with a pink scarf tied around his head and smirk that never left his face. He was beside her, and both Jess and Sheldon stood side by side opposite of her bed.

"Listen you little punk-"

"Jess stop, we have to think about Calleigh now"

Jess looked at Sheldon briefly defeated and glanced down at Calleigh with her face softening. Calleigh gave a wan smile before attempting to sit up a bit more in the sunken hospital bed. Her hand immediately went to her head, which seemed to be going to a dull numbing pain. She looked at her clothes and saw that they were the same as when she stepped off the taxi so many hours ago.

"How are you feeling?" Sheldon asked softly below him. His hand reached out to her face but stopped midair, then returning to his pockets. Calleigh gave a small smile before her eyes set into the same precision she's always had when working with guns.

"Are Davi's grandmother and uncle still checked in here?" she asked spritely, her head now past a dull ache and now into

"We haven't checked yet" Sheldon replied back grimly. Jess looked at Calleigh almost sadly, and suddenly the doctor gave a harsh cough. The three turned to him.

"Okay then...like I said she'll be fine. She needs a little rest for the rest of the day, and then she'll be fine for work"

"Is Luther Guarmtlin staying here?" Calleigh asked, pratically glaring at the doctor. He looked back, his smirk falling. Jess' on the other hand appeared on her face and Sheldon tried to hide his.

"Umm..well I can't disclose this information-"

"We're investigating a murder and we need to speak to him, if he's here" Sheldon said gently. All eyes went to Calleigh as she hopped down from the bed, with gravity seeming to go betray her. Sheldon caught her with Jess nearby with her hands out, as she steadied herself. The doctor went over to the other side of the small room grabbing a bottle and a folder. He looked through the folder as he handed a now leveled Calleigh the bottle.

"Well...we do have a Luther Guarmtlin room 304...a few doors down"

"Was there an older woman that was brought in the same time he was? Indian like himself?"

"Erm...yeah there was. A Persopheme Guarmtlin. But she was pronounced dead on arrival. We don't know what cause it, but she had heart failure" he replied briskly closing the folder up. Sheldon stufffed a restuffed his hands in his pockets bitterly while Jess and Calleigh looked at each other somberly. THe doctor stuck out his lip, and moved on the balls of his feet.

"Take one of those every 17 hours. It'll help with the after effects from your fainting" he said pointedly to Calleigh who seemed a bit distracted. She looked down at the floor her eyebrows etched with fury, but her mind racing. This wouldn't have happened if she was just given the Iris case. Davi's grandmother would still be alive and her uncle unharmed.

It was her fault. Completely and utterly all her fault.

"I'm gonna need to process the body" Sheldon quipped to the doctor who was about to make his exit. He nodded and waved him over, but before that Sheldon stopped short and asked;

"Jess make sure you get Calleigh back to the lab, and Danny and Natalia here."

Jess nodded before giving Sheldon a gentle squeeze as he left. She turned to Calleigh.

"Are you read yot go?"

"I want to do more...I hate not being able to do anything" she continued an olcove close to whining. Jess sighed,"Thems the breaks kid. C;mon let's head out of here"

"When was anyone going to tell me about this?" Mac asked pacing the room. Jess stood in front of him with Calliegh sitting. She looked up at him and noticed the same worried look in his eyes, but even more so pronounced than when she first saw him. His shoulders were still squared, adn his walk even more hurried. He looked like a angry bull.

"It was sudden Mac. Believe me Sheldon, Calleigh and I didn't know this would happen..we didn't know that-"

"I'm not worried about the case right now...Where were Danny and Natalia when this happened Calleigh?" Mac asked turning to Calleigh's direction. She looked at him wide eyed.

"It's not their fault. I-" she stuttered, failing to regain her composure.

"Answer my question" Mac huffed, his pacing finally stopping, and looking Calleigh dead in the eyes. She couldn't help but feel the coldness in them, making her spine shiver and her breath grow ragged.

"In the lab" she replied back as stern as she muster standing up. Mac looked back at her raising his eyebrows in surprise. Jess laid a hand on Calleigh's shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly.

"And where is the hell is Sheldon?" he grunted, facing Jess again.

"Back at the hospital, processing-"

"Oh so everyone here is doing what they want around here? Is that it?! Just because we have a guests everyone has to show off? You know what Jess leave, and Calleigh stay"

"Mac you can't!-" Jess started ready to jump over the table. Mac gave her a look taht made her spin around and run out of the room and the lab. Calleigh looked from the escaped Jess to Mac who was watching her with so much ice she literally froze where she was. His eyes were locked with hers, and the spell becoming broken. She felt the tinkle in her spine dulled, and the hardness around her body soften.

Mac tapped on his desk in a irregular rhythmn. Then it suddenly stopped, with his eyes flicking over to Calleigh.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked his voice in it's regular tone. Calleigh looked back at him trying to hid eth alarm on her face.

Wasn't this the same man who seemed as if he was going to jump over the table and smack her?

_What's with the CSI's of NY?_

"The doctor says I need to rest for the rest of the day, and I'll be fine for tomorrow. But I'm fine. Now I mean." she answered gingerly. Mac nodded.

"You have a really big problem with authority don't you?" he asked chuckling and folding his hands on the table. A wistful look came on Calleigh's face before she said sweetly,

"Not particularily just those I think stand in my way"

Mac nodded again as if he was impressed to Calleigh's surprise, which was noted obviously on her face.

* * *

hmm the ending line seemed kinda cheesy...What do you guys think?

Well the case continues on in the next chapter. -nods-

Review when you get the chance! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

Bye! =D


	6. Whether the Weather

Chapter 6!! =D

Enjoy! (kinda short...doesn't dicuss much of the case as I though it would have...sorry)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Whether the Weather**

Calleigh crouched down thumbing through her suitcase on the New Yourk Crime Lab floor. Once she found the small side pocket she slipped the pills the doctor prescribed for her within it, and zipped it up. She touched her head breifly before standing up and rolling her suitcase past the hallway which was slightly more empty than it was earlier when she first arrived.

After her little talk with Mac, he rushed her out his office, and told her to get some sleep and be back tomorrow. She tried bargaining with him about the time, but would came back the next afternoon, and that was the end of it. She smiled to herself thinking about it, and how stubborn they both seemed to be. As well as their love for their job and the determination for it.

When she came to an elevator she pressed the button for her destination, and it opened seconds later. She came face to face with Danny Messer. He glanced at her briefly before doing a double take.

"Oh Hey! What are ya still doin here? I though you got sent home? Are ya alright?" he asked his words rushed and even harder to understand with his thick accent. Calleigh squinted at him wondering if possible he had multiple personalities.

He stared back at her, and repeated his questioning wondering if she had heard him. She gave him a smile, deciding to not let his friendliness deficiency further mess up her first day in New York.

"I'll be okay with some rest. How'd you and Natalia make out?" she replied back facing forward.

"We found that it was glass from a church. And we're still trying work out what the deal is with that dirt" he said, crossing his arms.

She could feel his eyes on her still, and heard him cough as the elevator door opened tot he lobby area. It was just as empty as the lab area was. Danny stepped out of he elevator just as Calleigh was and bumped his shoulder into her.

"Watch where your goin" he muttered darkly before shuffling off to the unknown. Calleigh blinked in disbelief before shaking her head, slowly and dragged her suitcase towards the exit. On the other side of the door she saw a familiar face.

"Ryan!" she cried out and his eyes lit up as he made his way over to her clutching his scarf to his face. Calleigh instantly wrapped her arms around herself at the wind's blowing. He moved closer to her, wanting to at least generate a small amount heat between themselves.

"How's your case going?" he asked, his voice only slightly muffled through his scarf.

"It's going okay. I have half a day off tomorrow.."she said cheekily, and Ryan's face fell before turning into a smirk.

"Worked your southern charm on the boss already?" he asked. Calleigh smiled in return, and decided to keep her little accident to herself for the time being. She didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore if what happened was relayed to Horatio...then her behind would be sent right back to Miami.

"So um...what are you going to do now?" Ryan asked her, his large hazel eyes looking deeply into hers.

"I'm going to go check in at my hotel. I haven't had a chance to" she replied back softly.

"Okay I'll see you. I have a double shift..." he said back groaning a little. Calleigh smirked before giving Wolfe a pat on the stomach and moving along.

She arrived at her hotel a mere four blocks from the crime lab, to what seemed like a good thirty minutes. The sidewalks and curbs and everything else seemed to get more crowded as the late afternoon finally turned into night.

"Hello" a man garbed in red and gold attire said to Calleigh as she entered the hotel. She looked up a the high ceiling, which was etched into a biblical scene before making her way to the check in counter.

"Hello" she replied back smiling as she set her suitcase down beside her.

"Name please?" he asked moving his keyboard in front of him.

"Calleigh Duquesne"

"Aw...a little bit late to check in huh?" he asked pouting.

"Kind of I guess-"

"Room 506 here is your card key" he said handing Calleigh a platinum colored card with bar-code on it. She smiled before picking up her suitcase and going off to a elevator. As it closed she sighed before mentally going through all of the events of the day.

The shootout in the alley...her fainting...and everything else in between...

The Iris case she wanted to work so badly. How she knew everything about the case, yet knew so little. She couldn't even wrap her head around Davi's condition, and the fact that someone might have done something to her family to keep her death a secret forevermore.

Calleigh felt herself sway side to side as the elevator door opened, and she walked out. Her hand held onto the wall for support as she pushed in her card key into her room, which was thankfully right next to the elevator. She closed the door behind her, and flopped onto her bed, wrapping herself into a ball before silently crying.

* * *

Thanks for reading.. =D

Review when you get the chance

Bye!


End file.
